Once Upon A Fairy Tale
by Katlyn R
Summary: The first chapter to a story starting right after The Mummy, and ending at Rick and Evie's wedding ceremony. Pure romance, told through the eyes of Evie


Title: Once Upon a Fairy Tale  
  
Author: Phoebe  
  
Date: August 26th, 2002  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The tale starting right after the big 'finale kiss', as I like to refer to it, to a couple of days after the wedding ceremony.  
  
  
*  
  
  
I woke up from the cold wind. Although being pressed up against Rick's warm chest served as my own personal heating systerm, the nightly Sahara winds are inescapable.  
  
"Good, you're awake." Rick's gentle voice said, "I was just going to wake you, we're about to setup camp."  
  
About five minutes later we stopped and I looked for some wood to make a fire with, (which is incredibly hard to find in the desert). I found enough for Rick to start a small fire. My coldness must have shown because Rick took a blanket and draped it around my shoulders. Jonathan said that he, unlike some people (regarding me) didn't sleep for hours and was retiring. I moved in closer to the fire and soon Rick joined me. "Aren't you tired?" I asked him, knowing that he, like Jonathan, hadn't slept.  
  
"Not really. I can sleep when we get back to Cairo." We sat there in silence for a few minutes, comfortable in each other's presence. Which, I realised suddenly, is a very odd thing for me to feel so quickly. The only people I have ever felt comfortable with are my parents and my brother. I always figured it was because I was never around the same people for much time. Although my parents were quite wealthy and could afford it, my mother refused to hire anyone to care for Jonathan and myself. She always did it herself.   
  
Although my mother was an Egyptian, she was Catholic. Her family had been Christian since Christian missionaries came to Egypt to spead christianity in the early centuries A.D. Her ancestors became Catholic during the height of the Byzantine Empire and Roman Catholicism was spread. They went from believing in the Egyptian gods and goddesses to being of Christianity. Rory Carnahan, originally Rory Aknateha, grew up in a small but very wealthy outskirt town to Cairo. Being considered an old spinster at age twenty-one, she was introduced to every suitable young man within a hundred mile radious by her family and their friends hoping to find her a husband. She wasn't unmarried because she was unattractive or had a bad reputation and it certainly wasn't because she was poor. It was because she simply hadn't found anyone to love.   
  
That was until she met Alexander Carnahan.  
  
They met when Alexander, who is my father, was on a expedition in the Valley of the Kings. He knew his way well through the archeologic sites of Egypt but asked the patrons of his expedition for a guide threw the large and lively city of Cairo. Those who were funding it being close friends with the Aknateha family asked Rory to show the twenty-year-old Englishman around the city. She agreed, fell in love, and six months later they were married.   
  
While thinking of my parents was comforting, I sometimes hate it because it always brought me to thinking of their death. The only reason I had even heard the horrid details was because I was forced to sit in at the reading of my parents will where their lawyer felt the need to describe in great detail the circumstances of their untimely death, claiming it was part of the 'standard procedure.'  
  
  
*  
  
  
August 10th, 1919  
  
I sat in the attorney's office, barely listerning to what the attorney was reading. I had already been assured that my parents had stated in their will that I would be placed in the care of Jonathan, who had just turned eighteen in April (I had turned fifteen in January). That was all I really worried about, I didn't want to have to be taken from Jonathan and put in an orphanage for the next three years. Before he stated who everything was left to, he went over some other things.   
  
"After to the of Mr. Alexander Liam Carnahan due to numerous stab wounds and injuries to the head and death of Mrs. Rory Saira Carnahan to internal bleeding due to be beaten vicously and violently raped - "  
  
'What kind of rape isn't violent?' I thought before realising what he was saying. This is what my parents last moments consisted of. The lawyer went on to say that the killers were probably on of the random groups of theives that roamed the desert.   
  
" - Their injuries are as followed - "  
  
"Is this really necessary?" Jonathan spoke up, clearly for my sake. While I'm sure he knew all of this from the police man that came to our home, this was much more than he had gently told me a week before in our home's library.  
  
"This is necessary standard procedure, son, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just skip it so we can be out of here."  
  
The attorney, Mr. Philips, reluctantly agreed. He went on to say that with all of my parents stocks, bonds, and accounts their total was well over fifty million but this didn't surprise me or Jonathan in the least, we always knew we were wealthy. Wealthiness isn't a social class for us, it's a way of life. Mr. Philips said that half the money would go to Jonathan and the other half would go the me once I turned eighteen. The house would go to whomever married first and needed the space to raise a family and the attached smaller home would go the the other child (but we would both reside their until then). And while this may seem unfair because Jonathan is older and he would likely marry first, knowing Jonathan's habit of drifting from woman to woman (and may I drop my lady-like tongue for a second while I correct myself by speaking of his habit of drifiting from whore to whore) and his unwillingness to stay in one place for too long made our chances quite equal.  
  
About a month after the reading of the will Jonathan asked me a favor and did, what I think, is the smartest thing he ever did. He asked me if he could put all his inherited money under my care. He had always been loose with money (and women) and knew he would manage to swindle it down to nothing in a few years.  
  
So ever since then I've had full control over his money and, contrary to what it would like with his care, it had barely been touched.  
  
"Still cold?" Rick said, interuppting my thoughts. I shook my head 'no'.  
  
"Liar." He said with a smile, and then I noticed I was shivering. He brought himself closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned myself into him, resting my head in the hollow of his neck. I warmed up again and felt myself getting sleepy. "Better?"  
  
"Much. Thank you." I tried to sleep, thinking that it would be best due to the long trip before us, but couldn't lull myself to sleep. "Are you asleep?" I whispered to Rick, not wanting to wake him if he was.  
  
"No." He replied. "I should stay up and keep watch."  
  
"Why?" I asked, pulling myself up to face him. I could see the exhaustion on his face. "Who could harm us now?"  
  
"You never know."   
  
"You look so tired. How about I'll keep watch and wake you if I see anything."  
  
"You need your sleep."  
  
"I slept all day."  
  
"I can sleep when we get to Cairo."  
  
"You can sleep now."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I've gone longer without sleep." He brushed a lock of curls from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I smiled shyly as Rick leaned in gently to kiss me. I closed my eyes as his lips softly touched mine, his hands on my shoulders; his thumbs making small circles on my skin. While I savored the innocence of the kiss, I wanted him desperately to push it further. As if he was reading my thoughts his tongue gently pried my lips open, and I obliged eagerly. He ran his tongue across my teeth, causing me to push myself closer into him. Rick put one arm around me, deepening this kiss. His lips left mine and began to drag themselves down my face and rained soft kisses on my neck. I put my arms around him, and moaned softly at the sensations on my neck. His hand stayed at my shoulder, toying with the strap of my dress; I figured this was innocent enough until he slowly began to push it off my shoulder and down my arm. As much as I wanted to be with him in that way, that wasn't how I was raised. My parents taught me to be a good Catholic girl and to not be intimate with a man until our wedding night. And I knew if I let Rick continue, I wouldn't be able to control myself.  
  
I gently pushed him off of me. "Rick, no, not yet. I can't." He pulled himself up and, although he looked disappointed, he nodded slowly.  
  
"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize, I wanted to too."  
  
"Then when we'd stop?"  
  
"Because," I anwsered, shaking my head, "I can't." He leaned in closer, inquiring further with a look so I decided to explain it further. "It'd be a sin to do that."  
  
"Oh." He nodded, "K, got it." He kissed my forehead, and pulled me to him so my back was against his chest, and his arms were wraped around me. I leaned back, looking at the fire, slowly but surely falling asleep.   
  
"Thanks for understanding." I whispered barely audibly, right before I fell asleep.   
  
"Anything for you." He replied clearly, "Anything for you."  
  
  
*  
  
The next chapter should be up in a little way. School's starting soon, but I'll try to keep writing.   
  
But in all honesty I get very discouraged with no reviews. So if you want me to continue, review! 


End file.
